Ash's Snivy
Ash's Snivy is the fourth Pokemon caught by Ash in the Unova region. History Snivy made her first appearance in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! ''where she had stolen all of Cilan's food. Ash attempted to catch her, but was unable as Snivy was smarter than him. Cilan confirms that Snivy is a high leveled Grass-type Pokemon when it used Leaf Storm to escape. She quickly respected Ash when she recognized him through her eyes as a trainer of not only skill and confidence, but of qualities like his unwavering determination and overpowering spirit. He proved this to her by showing two different signs of sacrifice: He protecting Pikachu from a Vine Whip attack and later put Pikachu on top of his head when they were sinking in a muddy swamp. He finally showed some skill toward her before another attempt to capture her. She managed to use Attract to defeat three of Ash's Pokemon (Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig), but was unable to hit his Pidove due to it being female as well and She quickly respected Ash when she recognized him through her eyes as a trainer of not only skill and confidence, but of qualities like his unwavering determination and overpowering spirit. He proved this to her by showing two different signs of sacrifice: He protecting Pikachu from a Vine Whip attack and later put Pikachu on top of his head when they were sinking in a muddy swamp. He finally showed some skill toward her before another attempt to capture her. He then used Pidove against her, which had a type-advantage against her. In the battle that ensued, Snivy put up a strong struggle against her captor but was weakened considerably. Despite seemingly being in visibly good condition, she finally let out a small, humble smile that signified the acceptance of her Trainer, before allowing Ash to capture her. Snivy was used twice during Ash's second battle with Trip in ''A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. She fought against Trip's Servine after Pikachu lost. She fought hard, but struggled a little with Servine who had Leaf Tornado used on her. But with Attract, a few Vine Whips, and a finishing Leaf Blade on her side, she manages to win against her evolved form. Later, she was sent out again to battle against Trip's third Pokemon Frillish after Pidove lost the battle. She used Vine Whip on the Floating Pokemon only to be affected by Frillish's ability Cursed Body, after using physical moves on it. She then tried her best, but was defeated after Trip used Water Pulse to confuse her and then used Hex to defeat Snivy. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, ''she started an anxious rivalry with Iris' Emolga after she was sent out by Volt Switch. Since the FlySquirrel Pokemon didn't want to battle, she fought Bianca's Pignite herself. Later at lunch, she noticed that Emolga used Attract on Ash's Pokemon(Oshawott, Tepig, Scraggy, and Swadloon) to trick her teammates into giving her their lunch and rat her out to Ash and friends. Later, Snivy noticed that Emolga ran away with Ash's Axew and Oshawott(who had a crush on Emolga in the previous episode) and ran into an angry Simisear and stopped it with Vine Whip. She then forced Emolga to battle despite resisting to do so. They combined their Hidden Power and Leaf Storm attacks to spare Simisear's life. They both temporarily settled their differences in order to share an apple with Axew. Snivy fought against Trip's Servine once again in ''Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. ''This time however, Trip and Servine were prepared as they countered Attract with Leaf Tornado. She was then defeated by Servine who had quicker speed and was able to use Cut on her. In ''Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, ''she was used against Georgia's Pawniard in the second round of the Nimbasa Town Club Battle Tournament. She struggled against the powerful fighter, realizing that Attract didn't affect it at all due to Pawniard being female as well. In ''The Club Battle Hearts of Fury:Emolga Versus Sawk!, she manages to defeat Pawniard with a Leaf Storm, enabling Ash to successfully enter the third round. In Battle for the Underground!, ''she was sent out of her PokeBall by Pikachu's Electro Ball when she and the rest of the Pokemon (including the rest of Ash, Iris, and Cilan's Pokemon) were kidnapped by Team Rocket. She then released Iris' Excadrill from his PokeBall to free Pikachu and Axew from their cages, Cilan's Pansage to burst open the door, and Tepig and Roggenrola to propel away from Team Rocket. In ''BW050, she was used in Ash's Nimbasa Gym battle against Elesa and her Emolga. They used Attract on each other despite them being both female and having no effect at all. She did her best to battle, but her attacks weren't having any effort, and was defeated by a barrage of Acrobatics and Aerial Ace attacks. In BW055, she was glade for Axew and Scraggy to get along really well. In the middle of the night, she rescued Axew and Gothita from an attack from a Garbodor which was angrily awakened by Gothita. Snivy managed to help and protect them from the Trash Heap Pokemon. She battled Gothita the next day and defeated it. In BW059, she helped Ash and friends stop a conflict between Tornadus and Thundurus. She landed a hit on the legendary Pokemon with a combination of Leaf Storm and Excadrill's Drill Run, but was defeated. In BW061, she battled in Ash's fifth Unova Gym battle with Clay at the Driftveil Gym. She battles against Clay's Palpitoad after Oshawott fainted. In the battle, Snivy fought well with a type-advantage against a Water/Ground-typed Pokemon and defeated it easily. Later, she fought and was defeated by Clay's Excadrill. Snivy's Attacks *Attract *Vine Whip *Leaf Storm *Leaf Blade Voice actor/actress In Japan *Megumi Hayashibara In Dub *Michele Knotz Trivia *Snivy is Ash's first Grass-type Starter Pokemon to be caught last while Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Sceptile, and Torterra were caught first. *Snivy is Ash's second Grass-type Pokemon to be female. The first was Bayleef. *Snivy knows the same moves that Ash's previous Grass-types have;Bulbasaur and Bayleef both know Vine Whip, Torterra and Sceptile both know Leaf Storm, and Sceptile have Leaf Blade.